


Fallen Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stands at the edge of the roof.</p><p>Based off Migraine by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



_I've got a migraine_

_And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways._

 

Dan stands at the edge. His eyes watch the city of London for the last time, he thinks. The last Sunday he will ever live in. Just because Phil pushed him away.

 

_Thank God it's Friday because Fridays will always be better than Sundays._

_"Cause Sundays are my suicide days._

 

Tears fall from his eyes with Phil's words echoing in his mind. "I hate you! Just leave me alone!" With just seven words Dan was broken. He'd received enough crap from people after together they came out as a couple. Now he was receiving crap from his soon to-be ex-boyfriend.

 

_I don't know why they always seem so dismal_

_Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle._

 

Dan never told Phil he loved him. He also never told Phil that he was depressed. Now he never would.

 

_Whether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed_

_Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head._

 

He felt so empty. He just didn't and couldn't care. At night when Phil was sound asleep he'd cry into his pillow.

 

_Let it be said what the headache represents_

_It's me defending in suspense._

 

Dan stood as long as he could but he knew had to do it. He knew he had to jump. To end his pain. To end the suffering he caused on others.

 

_It's me suspended in a defenseless test_

_Being tested by a ruthless examinant._

 

Falling is just like flying with a more permanent destination.

 

_That's represented best by my depressing thoughts_

_I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock._

_It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead,_

 

It was time for Dan to fall. Time to end it all.

 

_And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head..._

 

Suddenly arms gripped around Dan's waist and pulled him from the edge. Phil sobbed and hugged Dan. 

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't leave. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Phil buried his in Dan's shirt. Dan's face was stony and tears fell from his eyes.

 

_Am I the only one I know_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my thoat._

 

"I love you Dan," whispered Phil through sobs. Dan held onto him.

"I love you, too."

 

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone_

_But I know, we've made it this far._

 


End file.
